Corpse party randomness
by notabum
Summary: And just like the title this story is random! Yup... and enjoy i think? Pfft who needs good explaining?


**Notabum: Bahahahhaahahaaahahah!**

**InsanityLover: W-What!?**

**Notabum: New fanfic time!**

**InsanityLover: what are we going to write about this time?**

**Notabum: Well every fanfic we write is boring and bla, b-but don't get me wrong I like the other fanfic's we write. its just that we need some random weird suff, right Satoshi**

**Satoshi: ?**

**Notabum: RIGHT SATOSHI!**

**Satoshi: yeah...right...**

**Notabum: no I mean write Satoshi **

**Satoshi: i-i can't **

**Notabum:why?**

**Satoshi: as you can see I'm not a real person s-**

**Notabum: *flips table* **

**Satoshi: N-Nevermind**

**Notabum: LET US ALL PLAY A GAME! A FUN GAME TO SEE WHO LIVES! TO THE STORY NOW! START!**

* * *

><p>Where, am I? Everything is a blur. I hear voices, a lot of them. I know some of the voices but, I hear other ones. Yuka...where are you? I wonder if your safe...<p>

"hey Hey! Look at this guy! LOL"

"What's so funny about him? He's just a guy,who looks like he's just waking up."

"SO!? I have no idea where we are, but we should make new friends. So let's start with him."

"Nota...we can't just talk to someone we don't know."

"Agh! Stop treating me like a kid!"

"You are a kid...Nota"

"I AM NOT! I'm younger then you,b-b-but so what!?"

"Nota...your blushing again"

"WA! Agh I'm leaving! You low life bum! Your a waste of my time and a waste of time to living..."

"How, and why did your voice get all deep and serious all of a sudden?!"

"I have my ways"

* * *

><p><strong>Satoshi POV<strong>

I looked around I was in a room. Yoshiki, , Naomi, Seiko, Yuka, Morshige,Mayu, and Shinozaki stood in a corner of the room looking at me. On the other side of me stood a girl with red hair and glasses, a girl with pink and brown hair and blue eyes, and then a guy with red eyes and brown hair. He looked crazy. The guy with red eyes looked the oldest out of the other two girls. The girl with red hair smiled at me and waved. I waved back,because I didn't want to seem mean, or anything. The guy stepped in front of the girl who waved at me. He had a look saying don't mess with me or her. I stood up and was hugged by Yuka.

"Where are we?" I asked Yoshiki.

"I have no idea, but the last thing I remember is being in our classroo-"

"Allow me to guess what happened. We were all in our classroom till, POOF we end up in hear. Oh let me tell you who I am. My name is Nota. Well that's not my real name, and I'll feel weird if you call me Nota l, so call me...Nota-chan or No-chan or Nora. AHG IDK JUST call me Nota if you wan-"

"Nota I already told you, stop wasting tim-"

"Please...I already told you once, BACK OFF ME!"

"But I can't just let you go around doing whatever you want!"

"Baka BAKA!"

"NOTA! Now please stop." The guy yelled. Nota stopped talking and smiled, her smile made the guy back away from her alittle.

"Onii chan...what's wrong with them?"

"Yuka...I have no idea" I mumbled, that caused Nota to turn around and stare at me, her stare scared me to death...

" OK WE ARE ALL HERE TO PLAY SOME GAMES! FIRST GAME IS HUNGER GAMES! Because its a killing game, and because this is a fan fiction all of you can come back to life. THEN WE WILL TELL HORROR STORYS! COUGH COUGH! Seiko will be telling the story and if you die in the story, we send u to that closet so Sachiko can kill u! SEEMS FAIR TO ME!" Nota yelled shaking me.

"OK we would play games in this chapter... but we will save it till NUMBER TWO! because...well this is a fanfic-" the guy covered her mouth and smiled at me.

"Shhhhh Nota...just go to sleep there there just...GAHHHH!" Nota bit his hand and slammed him to the wall. I wonder what will happen to us...

* * *

><p><strong>Notabum:...GHA I'm sorry for ending chapter<strong>

**InsanityLover: we were all typing taking turns, during math class...like always...but the bell about to ring...**

**Notabum: yeah and we wont be able to do this again till tomorrow... I will post this later tonight. AND FIRST FANFIC TO THE YEAR! BYE BYE**


End file.
